Elle est Française ?
by revie-heavenly
Summary: Arthur détestait ses parents, mais le pire restait de manger avec eux.


La mort dans l'âme, Arthur se dirigea dans la cuisine. Ses chaussons glissaient sur le carrelage brillant de l'étroit couloir. La télévision brisait un silence lourd, étouffant et continuel.

Son père était encore sur le canapé, au salon. Affalé, il regardait l'écran de ses yeux vides et sans coeurs. Sa mère égoutta les pâtes et les mit dans un grand plat, avant de tout mettre sur la table en bois qui se trouvait au centre de la petite cuisine. Arthur étouffait.

- Philippe, viens, se répéta sa mère.

La larve aux cheveux roux se leva en grognant, posant sa bière sur la table basse. Il s'assit lourdement sur le banc qui servait de siège pour deux personnes, en face d'Arthur.

Ils regardaient tous l'écran de télévision, attendant des informations dites importantes, à leurs yeux. Arthur détestait les informations, du moins, quand il les regardait avec ses parents. Il détestait aussi les jeux télévisés, ceux qui passent avant les informations. Ces jeux-là et ces informations-là étaient toujours un sujet de moqueries pour son père. Pédé par-ci, grosse par-là, Arthur entendait tous les jours des nouvelles critiques qui l'irritaient de plus en plus.

Sa cuisine était trop petite. Et trop rempli. Pourtant il se sentait vide dans cette pièce. Il étouffait dans cette petite pièce rempliz au plus possible de meubles non accordés et de styles différents, et d'électroménagers. Le soleil brillait dehors, mais c'est comme s'il pleuvait en son for intérieur.

Quand le générique des informations du soir se fit entendre, le coeur d'Arthur se serra.

Il prit, machinalement, une bouchée de ses pâtes en regardant la télévision. Son père avait une assiette pleine, débordante même. Il regardait un air supérieur et joueur l'écran lumineux.

Le cauchemar se répétait encore.

"Bonsoir à tous. Parlons humanitaire." commença le présentateur télé en fixant la caméra.

- L'humanitaire ! Ça sert à rien, s'indigna la larve rousse.

Arthur réprima un soupir en avalant une fourchette de pâtes. Il fixa son assiette le regard triste et fatigué. Touts les jours le même refrain, la même chanson à l'air insupportable. Comme une boîte à musique que jamais on ne pourrait fermer, et d'où un son strident et affreux sortait. La soif lui serra la gorge et il releva les yeux vers son verre. IL tendit la main et prit l'objet, se forçant de ne pas l'éclater au sol. Il détestait les verres qu'il y avait chez lui. Des verres à moutarde, rien de plus. Il voulait des verres, des vrais verres, pour boire, pas pour mettre de la moutarde. Sa mère lui avait bien expliqué que le design avait été conçu pour être réutilisé comme un verre normal, mais Arthur ne pouvait, à pars en se forçant comme maintenant, à boire dans un verre à moutarde.

- Elle est Française ? demanda sarcastiquement la voix de son père.

Le blond sut que la question lui était posée. Il releva alors sa tête de son assiette et regarda la vieille télévision. Il pouvait y voir la Miss France de cette année, dans un village africain. Elle se tenait en compagnie de plusieurs enfants Africains. Elle semblait être bien.

- Oui.

- Elle est française ?

Arthur posa sa fourchette et regarda Miss France. Il commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

- Oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle...

- Si ! le coupa son père. Bien évidemment que oui, c'est pour ça. Elle n'est pas française et elle est Miss France. Et puis t'as vu ? On leur donne des livres gratis alors que nous je te dis pas le prix qu'on les paye, ces foutus livres !

A bout de nerf, le blond se leva. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère. Rien. Un visage vide, sans aucune émotion. Il souhaitait une mère vivace, souriante, aimante, chaleureuse, mais il n'avait qu'une mère froide comme la glace, grimaçante et, elle aussi, était un mollusque. Il souhaitait un père non raciste, non homophobe, un père souriant, aimant et chaleureux. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de tout cela.

Des parents froids et distants, qui vivent du passé, qui ne veulent jamais sortir, qui passent leurs journées devant la télévision, dans cette campagne qui sent la bouse de vache.

Il souhaitait beaucoup de choses.

Arthur retourna dans sa chambre au mur d'un bleu pâle, mort, vieux, grisé. Il se haïssait lui. Il claqua la porte et s'effondra sur son lit, la mort dans l'âme.


End file.
